fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome, To The Grey Lantern Corps
Its been 20 years since king came and made peace to Earth. He made even country equal in everyway in matters of military and political power, he balanced their budgets and got rid of their debts, he made peace between the countries, long story short Earth is a now a utopia were all people regardless go who are accepted. King also made it so everybody who's looking for a job ,has a job. Of course despite his amazing triumphs there are some people who believe King isn't the peaceful person he appears to be. These people are the 4 human Green Lanterns: John Stewart,Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. The 4 are in the watch tower in a small office like room, all thats in the room is a table and four cheers with a window looking out towards earth. John announces "So how are we gonna do this thing?" Hal replies" I honestly dont have any idea on how were going to break in to Kings mother ship to get so info on him" Kyle laughs" I think we should use some corpse discs, use stealth and just break in and take what we want" Guy sighs" And how do you suppose we do that Rayner" John interrupts" We'll use holograms to make ourselves look like his soldiers then will split into 2 teams me and Hal will be the distraction team: we destroy everything in sight and clear our way through enemy lines. Kyle and Guy you 2 will be the stealth team: you go in retrieve then get out as fast as you can. Everyone ok with the jobs?" everyone nods their heads to agree and flight off to Kings head ships as they do Superman and Batman watch from the control room. Superman" I dont see why we dont go help them, Im sure all of the League feels the same way they do" Batman answers " Because Me and the rest of the league realize there's no point, if he is really hiding something it won't matter he could destroy all of us, the tower, and earth in a matter of seconds" Superman sighs "I guess your right,hope he doesn't kill them" batman places his hand on Superman's shoulder" He won't kill them,he'll do to them what he did to use when we tried to find dirt on him. Meanwhile the four lanterns have reached kings ship. John whispers" Ok we bust the door then divide and conquer in 3.2.1 GO!" suddenly the 4 lanterns see 4 soldier wearing grey power rings. One of the soldiers speak" We knew you were coming, now prepared to feel our sadness" suddenly each soldier blasts the lanterns with grey constructs. The 4 lanterns break a wall and fly down a corridor. Kyle yells" What fucking Corps ring is that" Hal replies" I dont know" Guy realizes something" Hey idiots remember the leader of those 4 creeps said feel our sadness" "Correct Guy Garder I'm impressed that you figured it out" the 4 lanterns turn to the voice to see its king standing in front of a huge grey power battery. King" I made the sadness power or grey light because it was the only emotion no one was able to make a ring for or control, so I did. John replies" so is sadness a dangerous power to use like the red or star sapphire rings?" King explains" Sadness is actually more stable then will itself, sadness' only weaknesses are it has to recharge and the wielder must have felt great sadness" Guy questions" Thats the same as a red lantern" King sighs" to wiled sadness' power one must have overcome their anger of who or what caused their loss, now you four must pay! suddenly king glows grey and all of his rings light up(red,green,blue,indigo,yellow,orange,starsaphire,black, white and grey) and completely overpowers the 4 lanterns wounding them severely" Know come back here again and I promise I WILL KILL YOU! and I won't hold back either I'll kill you using Ions and the other entities powers to honor your pathetic demise" king snaps his fingers and light covers the 4 lanterns and heals them, then the 4 are teleported back to the tower. King" Lanterns need to learn their place" he walks to his throne then sits down. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY, I MADE THIS STORY FOR THE READERS ENJOYMENT FOR NON PROFIT REASONS ONLY Category:Fan Fiction